ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 01/09/2012
This page contains the entire Roleplay which happened within the village of Yonshigakure on the title day. It is the responsibility of those who participate to upload their own roleplays, entrances, interactions and departures from the Village as well as add pictures to this page. Participants Suzuki Saiyuki Takeda Inkroe Hatake Setsuko Roleplay The Hawk and the Dragon SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I hadn't slept well the night before and underneath my Kurama mask, my eyere were tired. Of course, that meant nothing, really, when training had to be done. I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to it..I had exited my apartment that day, wearing the same outfit I usually did. Whether I had multiple outfits the same way, or I simply washed this one every night, was hard to tell. I wasn't going to tell anybody anyway..Instead of simply Body Flickering as far as I could, getting to the Village in a short time, I did short bursts, only going half a mile at a time. I could perform the move with a thought, but I wondered how fast I could perform the move in a row. It seemed it took me almost a second to draw in another bout of Chakra to perform the Jutsu again. Tch..I'd have to get it so that it was even quicker..half a second..barely a second..I appeared in the village, later than usual, hands shaking slightly. I couldn't see a blasted thing in this fog and developed a sour look; my only visibility was perhaps a hundered feet. And I wasn't sure where the Nidaime was to begin the training I had agreed to do. Hand seals and Ninjutsu..it was sad, but I had a perfectly great idea before falling asleep this morning but, surprise surprise, I had forgotten it. All I remembered was that it involved questions..I made another sour face and decided I would walk along the docks, 'feeling' for Ink. He had been in that area for the past few days, so it was the most logical place to start. TakedaInkroe: -My hands were beginning to move quicker and quicker after all the training, repeated motions and developing muscle memory over time, it had been another week now of Hand Seal making, my hands were sore.. many a calus marked my fingers where they rubbed and brushed against each other and a few sores had developed on the back of my palm where the arm guards edge rested against the back of my hands. My body was wet from the repeated splashings of water before me and if a moment would be taken to notice my surroundings it would be clear that many a sea creature and marine animal had been hurt with my training, afterall.. if there were fish in the water when I made a Water Shark Bullet.. it was the Sharks own prerogative to eat, bash into or otherwise damage something lesser then it.. and so it was that fins, floating bodies and halves of fish bobbed up and down on the surface of the water, merely a stones throw away from the dock as I continued my training. Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar.. the hand seals were now being performed at 0.47 seconds each.. but each seal was harder to make, my muscles and tendons having been overused for days on end.. Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox.. I still needed to think about each hand seal, but I knew that eventually muscle memory would take over after enough training and my hand speed might become as quick as how fast I could run, dodge or attack.. Monkey, Bird, Yang Water.. fourty one of the fourty four Hand Seals which were usually required to perform the.- "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!" -I yelled out, missing three hand seals and still managing to perform the Jutsu at full strength, a massive dragons head appearing out from beneath me, its bent horns wrapping around my heels and shins holding my body steady as the head, jaws and glowing yellow eyes lifted up into the air fourty feet.. the body growing and growing in length more and more until its body began to curl around, coiling and spreading out like a Shenron or Serpent. I breathed heavily.. now set atop the dragons massive skull and surveyed the waterfalls in the distance. I was tired.. but not exhausted, drained but not empty.. and so long as only Samehada drank my chakra I could still train for another hour or so.. with the eye exposed.. perhaps 10 minutes..- "Progress.. is progress.." -I batted the words out of my mouth between breaths.. a 120 foot long Water Dragon Bullet was no easy feat to create and maintain.. least of all control in a state where I could remain stood atop its head.- "Eventually.." -I looked over my right shoulder to Samehada.- "Eventually.. thirty seals.." -The dragon growled lowly beneath my feet, likely desiring to smash into something.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I continued walking along the edges of the docks, still searching for the Chakra signature that was one of the more familiar ones to me. I had gotten perhaps halfway through my dock search when I heard a sudden roaring of water, and a shout before that. So he was training again..I wonder why he needed me, then..I hummed quietly to myself, channeling Chakra to my feet in a motion that was second nature and stepped off the edge of the stone ground and to the water, landing silently on my feet. I made my way toward the source of the sound, and eventually found Ink and a massive Water Dragon Bullet. I remained quiet, however, waiting to be acknowledge. Or perhaps I just didn't want the Water Dragon to notice me. Though..the longer I looked at it, the more curious I got, to see if I could make it evaporate away with a well timed Fire Jutsu..it was awfully tempting, to be sure, and my pupils actually dilated as I thought. But then, I realized, that I had waited too long. Ink would we well aware of my presence by now and if he was as eager to train as I thought, he would perhaps dismiss the Dragon as soon as I was seen. I bit my lower lip in frustration at a possible missed moment. TakedaInkroe: -I held my hands firmly in the Yang Water hand seal as I focused, maintaining the form and length, the width and control over the Water Dragon Bullet, preventing it from striking out and merely trying to develop control over its motions over time, soon I had developed an understanding of its entire length from the surface of the water, its snakelike body winding around and coiling up into the air before standing up finally with me atop its horned head still.. the dragon it seemed had already started moving, or perhaps it was just my defensive will making it act so as the coiled body suddenly stretched out, ten feet in width the massive body rolled over at half way up and swung through the air like a skipping rope. Its long body would barely skim past the edge of the docks as the head lowered and turned, allowing my own eye to catch a glimpse of who approached me, Saiyuki of the Leaf.. and the Kiba blade.. I chewed my lip behind the mask and held an entirely too solid facial expression as the horned head lowered to just above the water before her, its fanged maw grinning largely at her with whirling water teeth which promised to not only tear but grind into a body it bit into, its eyes unblinking and bright as it maintained its patient position at my will... its body though.. the length of serpent mimicing body had now entirely arrived behind Saiyuki and like a knot being slowly tightened the body would approach the waiting head, as if to bring her without discussion into its jaws.. the body however halted just behiind her and ensured that little noise could escape the distance between us as I spoke with a bead of sweat dripping down my right eyebrow.. my hands restraining from shaking with concentration.- "I'm glad .. you've come.." -I squinted my eye slightly and breathed out longly, pretending to clear the tiredness from my body with a breath.. at which point my fingers broke apart and the dragon burst slightly before falling back into the basin, my feet catching themselves on the surface of the water twenty feet from Saiyuki.- "Where will we begin..? Saiyuki-san" Same Teacher, Different Student. {C}SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I supressed the urge to click my tongue as I waited, watching Ink carefully. He was still silent, but I could wait as well, just as silently. Patience..it was something I had, but didn't like to use unless I really had to: during a mission..waiting for the Nidaime to finish whatever it was he was doing. The Dragon started moving them, its body twisting to turn its head to face me. A sudden thought flashed through my head: let the Chakra from my feet go, fall into the water, swim up beneath Ink, attack his Water Dragon. The full plan exploded into my brain while I didn't so much as bat an eyelash. I instantly pointed out the flaws in it, however and remained silent, even as the head of the Dragon lowered toward me. Its body coiled behind me and my right hand twitched, as if to raise and form a handseal. Tiger..Great Dragon Fire Technique. I would only need perhaps .20 seconds to perform the handseal with just my right hand. Another 1.19 seconds would allow me the time needed to draw in the Chakra, another 1.74 seconds to unleash the Jutsu. In less than four seconds, I could destory his Water Dragon. But that wasn't what I was here for. I was here for training. Training Ink. Behind my mask, my right eyebrow raised as he first spoke. Interesting..I raised my right hand and pushed my mask up and to the right, settling it upon the right side of my head. "With Handseals, first. Foundation and all of that.." I paused for a moment, eyes narrowing in speculation. "Would you like to remain here, or travel to my training grounds? It has water as well, not nearly as much, of course.." I stopped talking, and let out a sigh. "Nevermind..How many handseals did you use for your Water Dragon?" TakedaInkroe: -I grinned slightly behind my mask at the question of wether to depart or remain here, not that I needed to answer it, as clearly her sharp mind had come to understand that in a Village surrounded by waterfalls, where the vapour was heavy, moisture thick and mass of water beneath us likely great enough to fill Konoha's walls up to full.. I was literally "In my element" while here.. no chakra needed to be used to create the water itself, merely I manipulated it in my Jutsu.- "Fourty one.. Saiyuki-san" -I replied in answer to how many of the fourty four handseals I performed to produce the Water Dragon Bullet technique.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I waited for an answer, crossing my arms and rocking on my feet. Still as a statue, I could be when needed, but at the moment is wasn't. Perhaps I was allowed to indulge. I blink when Ink specified how many hand seals he used. "Fourty one out of fourty four.." I still used all the handseals for my Jutsu's, but possibly because the amount needed was so little. That and I was performing them with one hand..I click my tongue as I thought and nodded my head. I used my dominant hand to perform my hand seals, as it seemed to make it easier for me. Ink was attempting to use his left hand to do so, which could prove difficult.."Hmm.." I wondered on how on earth on I would train Ink to perform handseals with one hand.. "You have tried to perfom Jutsu's with one-handed hand seals?" TakedaInkroe: "Tried and failed.." -I summarised as I performed a well practised string of Hand Seals with the left hand only, Ram, Snake, Tiger.- "Suiton.. Black Rain.." -I looked skywards for a moment, then two, then five.. and so it was that no single drop nor downpour of blackish rain or oil fell upon the great vastness of Yonshigakure. I lowered my eye back to Saiyuki.- "Truely a task I have yet to conquer with dedication and training.." -The only task which I had not conquered with training it seemed.. such was the mindset of my clan, training and dedication.. training and dedication..- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My head tilted as you perform the handseals needed for Black Rain and I watched them carefully, despite the blur. I wasn't too sure.."Hmm..do me a favor then and perform the handseals one by one. There is often an instance where a simple finger is out of place. Perhaps a milimeter too high, too low.. I look up as well, though for another reason. "I also found it helpful to push a little more Chakra than strictly necessary into the handseals. Your body is used to two hands performing a Jutsu, so it would naturally split the Chakra between both hands. But you're simply using one. It maybe your Chakra system simply can't tell what it is you're trying to do." I looked down, back at you. "The Hand Seals first, though." TakedaInkroe: -I began by talking a few steps closer to Saiyuki, ensuring that her vision would be clear to see my hand, even amongst the vapour of the waterfalls.- "Aye.." -I lifted my left hand up to my chest, providing the fingers with contrast against the crimson of my armour, first I made the Ram hand seal, taking a whole two seconds to form it, assuring that I performed each hand seal at a quater of the speed I might now, my index and middle fingers pointed skywards straight up revealing the rough dead skin on my fingertips and along the underside of my fingers from repeated action, my thumb wraped tightly around the imaginary right hand and my ring and little fingers grabbed at the nonexistant hand too, slightly imperfect, though if this was to be due to natural inability, poor learning or simply the fact my hand muscles ached was unsure. Then I changed to the Snake hand seal, again over two seconds as each of my fingers raised up and spread out to approximately the distance where they would slot between the fingers of my not used right hand, fingertips straight over the side of my imaginary hand and thumb bent tightly. Finally the Tiger hand seal was performed with only the left hand index and middle fingers pointing upwards to where they might meet my right hands similar fingers, my ring and little fingers spread and bent down, not performing a solid straight line in between knuckles due to a somewhat hesitant shake as my muscles were now used to performing this seal much quicker, but the performance wasn't bad enough for myself to consider it a failure I believed.- {C}SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My gaze immediately went to your hand as you began performing handseals, my own right raising to perform them along with you. My movements were a little quicker, a little more fluid, but that was simply practice. I had already memorized the Hand Seals needed and my right hands fingers moved to form the Ram sign. Index and middle finger stood up straight, ring and pinky finger curled downward. My thumb, however, was pressed against the hand itself first knuckle bent slightly, instead of allowing a space for another hand. My thoughts were professionally cool as they ran through my head; his hands were still used to performing together, his left allowing a space for his right hand to be. It was perhaps the reason his Hand Seals weren't working as they should: muscle memory. Leave an empty space, and muscles automatically assumed something should be there. My right hand snapped into the shape of a Snake, and again our Hand Seals were different; no space rested between up upturned and curled fingers, and yet again my thumb rested tightly against the side of my hand. My fingers were also more sharply curved. Last one..Tiger. My hand moved almost when yours did, having caught on to the two second change between each seal. That seal, at least, seemed to be the same: my index and middle finger pointed upward, slightly bent while the curled ring and middle fingers were farther away from my palm, than when I performed the 'Ram' seal. The thumb didn't touch my hand; there was perhaps less than half an inch of space. "Muscle memory.." I muttered the words, finally looking up. "But leaving spaces for your other hand, you've unconsciously told your body you need another hand to perform the Jutsu's. We'll need it to become habit that you don't leave the spaces. Perform the 'Ram' seal again, please." My right hand had moved, showing my hand to be in the same 'Ram' seal I had made earlier. The Punishment of Training HatakeSetsuko: -It had been an early start for Setsuko ever since he had last spoken with the kage. He wanted to do what he could in order to make his progression in both strength and rank. Setsuko would find himself heading out of his apartment every morning and running around the village in a light jog three times. He would watch his pace and make sure he was planting his feet firmly in front of one another so when it came to speeding up it would be come more and more easier. By now he was carrying a great weight on his back and that was a total of 70 gallons of water. It would bend and push his muscles as he jogged making it 50x harder then what it would for a normal job. Setsuko was proud of himself though, his timing was becoming quicker and quicker by the days. He would go from taking 2 and a ½ hours to complete his jog where he was now at an astonishing time of 1 hour and 55 minutes. Once he completed his routine, Setsuko would stop near the edge of the village and stared off into the ocean. He would smile some as he would fall back and spinning around to where he would place himself in a pushup position. He would then slowly lowering his body to the ground and pushing it back up. As he would complete each set of 20 Setsuko would stop to breath. Something that would also benefit him was yet again his water gourd. With the amount of water that was in it, it would help him strengthen his arms as well as his legs. Once he completed his reps he would push himself back up and looked back into the water… Ink had instructed him to do his excersized under water and he would but he felt this daily routine would help him warm up and wake up since it was in fact early in the morning. Jumping into the water Setsuko would shiver feeling the cold water overtake his skin as well as soaking into his clothing. Once he got to the bottom, Setsuko would lay himself flat on the ocean floor as he pushed himself up and down in the standard pushup motion. Even though he was underwater he could still feel the sweat draining from his body. He would continue holding his eyes closed as he counted… trying to keep his breath held long enough to complete 200 reps. At first Setsuko would not be able to get anywhere near that number, he would get to about 50 reps and then he would swim up to the surface to gather his air. Now that he was getting it down after training for a week under water Setsuko was able to make it too 100 reps under water before having to go back up for air. The other factor that was effecting him at first though was that the water was so cold. As the time would fly by and Setsuko would continue to train he could see the siloutte of the sun coming up and over the water from the horizon. Setsuko would now turn his attention to performing the Wild Bubble Wave 4 times under water without running out of air. Like before when he first started this was not possible. Setsuko would recall when he first tried this exercise he would place his left hand in front of him as he would begin centering his chakra throughout his body. Slowly he would begin pushing his chakra up into his throat as bubbles would begin to form. As Setsuko would open his mouth he would not account for the force that the water would have as he would take in a mouth full of sea water. Setsuko would go up to the surface of the water, coughing up a lunge so to speak because of the sea water. The taste would send him into a period of wanting to just get out but no… this would not stop him. At this point in his training he would find that he could expel two bubble waves. he would place his left hand in front of him as he would begin centering his chakra throughout his body. Slowly he would begin pushing his chakra up into his throat as bubbles would begin to form. As Setsuko would open his mouth as he would push the bubbles from his mouth at a speed of 70 mph, enough to give him an airway to begin building up his second wave and not taking any water in the mouth. By the time Setsuko had finished he would swim back up to the top and over to one of the docks. He would reach up with his left hand as he would grip the edge of the dock. He would then pull himself out as he would sit there for a moment. Setsuko would look off seeing the sun was now almost on the other side of the horizon. All this training would mean one thing and that was he was hungry… Setsuko found that he was not doing anything else but training these days but it would all pay off in the end. Would Ink know about this training though? Some how he was sure that he would get word about it but then again this was ink we are talking about. He would probably tell him to keep going… sun up to sun down… live and breath for the thrill of battle. Setsuko would pull his handband off as he would wring it out and opening his left eye exposing his two toemo sharingan. That was another thing that was plaguing his thoughts and that was finding a uchiha who might be able to train him in the use of his sharingan. At this point he was unsure what more is could do but Setsuko could only hop that in time it would show itself to be more useful. I mean Setsuko was poud that he could actually see some of the movement of chakra but he also wanted to do like his great great grandfather could do and that was copy jutsu’s. Setsuko would continue staring off in silence not saying anything at all.- TakedaInkroe: -I grimmaced somewhat at the response, my right eye had been attempting to keep up with the changes of her hand while they happened but in truth the flaw to the dullness of Yonshigakure was that the shadows were few and faded, the definition of your hand in the dimness was unclear at best, even to my trained Monochromatic eye Saiyuki's hand looked almost smudged against her Yonshi Seven garb.. still I attempted to copy the handseal presented to me, forming the Ram by having the index and middle fingers stood up straight, my ring and little fingers curled downwards and my thumb lightly pressed into the hand itself and bent in.- "So.. not copying how the hand should be.." -I twisted my lips and flicked my gaze back up to her.- "Like this..?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My head tilted a little at the grimace and my brow furrowed in slight confusion. I wondered what made the grimace briefly before my gaze flicked again to Ink's hand and I held back a laugh as a thought crossed my head. Though, naturally, the right corner of my mouth would twitch at the amusement. I had thought to use the style of teaching Ink had on his students, and whack him with a stick whenever he got the Hand Seals wrong. Alas, he was the Nidaime, and that would likely be frowned upon. I paused for a moment before taking a step closer and raised my right hand, curling my hand over your ring and pinky finger and pressing them closer to your palm. "No space." I repeated. "At least, not for the Ram. Now Snake." I took a step back, releasing your hand as I raised my right hand again, placing it a little further from my body and performed the Snake seal the same I had done before. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would glance over to see Saiyuki-sensei and Kage Inkroe. He would tilt his head in curiousty wondering what they were doing. Slowly setsuko would get himself up to his feet, feeling his muscles groan in pain but he would ignore. Slowly Setsuko would walk over to them as he would watch from a distance, “I wonder whats going on…” –he would state to himself. Setsuko would continue to watch and try to ease drop on the converstation.- TakedaInkroe: -I accepted the guidance of her hand on my own to show me the correct way to perform the Ram seal, commiting the new position to memory as best I could before looking to her newly formed hand seal and again finding it difficult to judge, to a point where I made a snap decision.. I needed to see. I tilted my head longly, pressing my cheek to my shoulder and with a long dragging motion I shuffled my headband slightly further up my cheekbone to the corner of my eye, allowing the bottom of my EMS to see the world.. I closed my right eye and allowed just the slit of reality to be fed into my left eye, colour was fantastic.. hues and texture all present for me to witness and understand, and with no more hesitation then "unleashing" the eye itself my hand took the position provided to a near exact standard. No space between the curled fingers and the thumb now resting quite tightly into my hand, jaggedly curved as if in a sharp embrace and as if no muscle weakness remained at all from my training I held the hand seal which in an instant. A strange feeling enveloped me.- "Is this satisfactory?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: The right corner of my mouth twitches again as you tilt your head to expose your Sharingan, but I still wasn't sure why you had done it. With the appearance of your Sharingan, however, your movements became more sharp, the handseals straighter, better formed. "Tiger." My hand moved again, snapping into the position from earlier. With what information I knew of the Sharingan, it would provide you with better sight, better understanding the positions my fingers took. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would continue watching as he would begin moving himself closer and closer; keeping his eyes on both ink as well as Saiyuki. "What was this all about?" -he would say mouthing to himself- He wanted to know what was going on with the two and would it be something Setsuko could learn or take with him...he would sit back and wait- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru fell through the gate in a large clap of thunder, his head narrowly meeting the wooded planks that kept him from falling down into a watery grave below. The gourd on his back was now holding over 20 gallons of water, he could baraly support it's own weight under his narrow fatique. The gourd was now heavy to the point where haru would would tilt his body backwards and in a split second the weight in the gourd would be pulling him backwards onto the ground, or vise versa. But all that training and running around with climbing gallons of water wasn't just in vein it accually paid off in this situation. Haru's the top of haru's body was more conditioned to support most of the gourds weight even though it could still overwelm him at a moment's notice. Haru slowly pulled himself up to his feet before glacing around into the foggy and eirie village, spotting faint wavey dagger's in the mist. He pondereed on who it might be before adjusting the gourd on his back and begining to stroll towards the distant quiver's. His eye's were locked onto the shadow's not wanting to lose them or they turn out to not be peopole at all or instead someone's toy or a bunch of birds or a scarecrow ect. The gourd on his back's swishing sound not muffled at all because of all the water he had filled into it- TakedaInkroe: -Now with the bottom half of my EMS showing out of the lowered headband I caught it, something which seemed entirely too unnatural, I saw hair.. in the distance.. poorly hidden by a barrel.. Suko.. I spotted as I looked up and with a slight shimmering of the jagged points of the EMS I attempted to cast a Genjutsu upon him, forcing my chakra into his body in a moment of uncertainty and attempting to make sure that he was stuck in a land of Llama like creatures eating a field of daisies.. of course this world was terribly easy to know it wasn't real.. as not only had I little to no experience of using the eye to use Genjutsu with the eye, and my experience of colour and texture was so limited that the world was entirely white, grey and black.. that is, if he was forced into the Genjutsu for looking in my direction.. to Saiyuki.. I obliged her by performing an accurate copy of her Tiger seal.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would continue watching as he noticed Ink look straight at him and…. “Shit!” he shouted to himself as he caught glimps of Inkroe’s MGS. Setsuko would look around at for a moment as he blinked and he could see he was no longer in the village. He looked around and saw that he was in a field full of llama’s… Setsuko would narrow his eyes as he growled, “Fucking ugly asss creatures…. “ he would exam more as he could see this was a pretty pour attempt at the use of a genjutsu. Setsuko would stand up as he closed his eyes and began to stop his flow of chakra. He would shout “Release!” as he would come back to his senses and see he was now back in the darkened village.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu broke through the thundergate coming from the playground after he had finished teaching the children and looking over some papers for the next assignment. He was rather relieved to have ended class and send off the academy students to enjoy the rest of their day, while he too could also enjoy the day. He found himself in some thought about doing more training though as his feet had connected with the wooden boards of the dock and looked around a bit at what was going on in the village. He was somewhat curious what to do though, recently all he had been working on was his own physical strength and trying to work on his speed as well by doing suicide runs the day before. His feet carried him along the docks, his eyes concentrated to the side where the water were at, and had him a little curious just how expansive it was. What was further past here? He really wasn’t all that familiar with the location of where they were, but then again, he never bothered asking. Geography wasn’t his strong suit anyways, so if he was told there was probably a small chance he would remember it. Sighing softly, his hand moved to his back to reach into his shinobi pack and grab a bag of his favored barbeque chips. Now he simply went ahead and began to snack lightly, letting his mind wander on some curious subject while he merely strolled casually.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Even with the nearing of Hatake, I ignored him, putting most of my attention on to Ink and his learning of one-handed Hand Seals. It was more important than an annoying monkey that needed to be drowned..I set a little of my concentration thinking about it. It would be an easy feat to catch him, despite how fast he ran. Then with a simple Body Flicker to the water, I would use my superior Chakra amount to flood my muscles with the correct strength needed to hold him down until he stopped breathing. And besides, he has spent many hours before this training; he would be tired. I again thought on how easy it would be..I let out a sigh, letting go of the thought with much regret. Ink's training was more important. "Wonderful. Now if you would perform them in tandem, please. One after the other. With perhaps a second pause in between. Faster if you think you can manage it." HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would blink a couple of times as he would look around now seeing that he was no longer in a genjutsu. He would listen to Saiyuki’s words as he would shrug to himself, not understand what she was talking about at all. He would turn his back to them as he would begin walking off the peer- Category:Yonshigakure RP October 2012 Category:Yonshigakure RP Category:Training